Tímido Shy
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Só quem é tímido sabe o quanto isso é terrível. Você se sente sufocado, preso, impedido de dizer o que quer dizer e para quem quer dizer. Essa é a minha vida. Songfic RemoTonks, baseada na música Shy, da banda Sonata Arctica.


Tímido 

_**Sinopse:** Remo Lupin conta como foi seu primeiro encontro com Nymphadora Tonks, e de como é difícil amar e ser tímido ao mesmo tempo. Baseada na música Shy, da banda Sonata Arctica._

_**Shipper:** Remo Lupin / Nymphadora Tonks._

_**Classificação:** PG (recomendada para pré-adolescentes ou maiores). Mas não há qualquer contra-indicação quanto à crianças lerem. _

_**Completa?** – Sim, a menos que vocês queiram uma continuação, é claro._

_**Trilha Sonora:** Shy, da banda Sonata Arctica (5ª faixa do álbum Successor). É linda, eu recomendo muito. É uma boa você ouvir a música e ler a fic ao mesmo tempo. Você pode baixá-la pelo Kazaa ou Shareaza, e eu garanto que não vai se arrepender._

_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, obviamente. É ridículo dizer que eu não sou a J.K. Rowling, mas é assim que é. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos (a menos que você queira pagar, aí eu não recusarei). A música Shy pertence à banda Sonata Arctica. Mas essa fic é minha, então tenha a consideração de manter as suas mãozinhas longe dela para qualquer coisa que não seja ler ou deixar reviews._

Às vezes as coisas acontecem da maneira que nós menos esperamos. Quem já ganhou na loteria, ou reencontrou um amigo que há anos não via, ou teve um amor à primeira vista, sabe o que é isso: de repente acontece uma coisa totalmente maravilhosa de uma forma que é quase impossível acreditar. Foi isso o que aconteceu comigo.

Eu havia sido demitido algumas semanas antes, e era mais um cara procurando um emprego. Um dia, fiquei sabendo que um restaurante havia sido aberto no Beco Diagonal. Para mim, um cara sem dinheiro, devendo cinco meses de aluguel e com o prejuízo que eu levava todos os meses por causa da minha transformação em lobisomem, servir mesas e preparar saladas parecia a função mais importante do mundo.

Fui até lá, o restaurante Citylite, que estava lotado. Era um lugar não muito grande, mas bem aconchegante. Havia uma enorme placa de "Há vagas" na porta, e mais que depressa entrei. Não sei por que, mas ao invés de ir logo procurar o gerente, resolvi sentar-me num dos poucos lugares vagos. De repente, uma visão mudou a minha vida para sempre.

Lá estava _ela_. Não muito alta, mas tinha um corpo bem torneado. O rosto era meio redondo, com um ar infantil e brincalhão, e ela tinha olhos azuis, com algumas nuances de cinza, mas o que chamava mesmo a atenção era o cabelo dela, curto e rosa-choque. Fiquei olhando-a, em êxtase, tentando descobrir o que alguém como ela fazia trabalhando num mero restaurante. A única coisa que superava meu fascínio era o medo de que ela me visse.

Sempre fui muito tímido. Conversar com uma garota sempre foi o meu maior pânico, e principalmente quando a garota em questão era bela como ela. Escondi-me atrás de um senhor grandalhão da mesa da frente, e pude ler o seu crachá. A moça se chamava Nymphadora Tonks. Hum... nome familiar... Já havia ouvido o nome dela, mas não me lembrava de onde, mas naquele momento isso era o que menos importava.

De repente, ela olhou na minha direção. Eu pude ver seus olhos claros diretamente nos meus. "Anda logo, seu imbecil, diz alguma coisa!", dizia uma parte do meu cérebro (provavelmente a mais inteligente), mas a outra, a mais covarde, me fez desviar o olhar e virar o rosto. Frustrado, tive vontade de me espancar naquela hora. Ela agora deve estar pensando que eu sou um maluco, ou coisa assim...

_I can see how you are beautifull, **(Eu posso ver como você é linda)**_

_Can you feel my eyes on you, **(você pode sentir meus olhos em você)**  
I'm shy and turn my head away **(Sou tímido e virei meu rosto)**_

Resolvi pedir um suco de laranja. Ergui a mão chamando uma garçonete, e adivinhem quem apareceu? Sim, ela. De dez ou quinze garçonetes que trabalhavam ali, tinha que ser justamente ela a me atender? Tentei não perder a compostura (de novo) e disse:

–Pode me trazer um suco de laranja puro, com uma pedra de gelo, por favor?

Ela me encarou e sorriu, enquanto anotava meu pedido. O sorriso dela era lindo, luminoso, daqueles que levantam o moral de qualquer pessoa, não importa o quão pra baixo ela esteja. Numa voz divertida, ela me disse:

–Então, um suco de laranja saindo – e sorriu ainda mais – Esse é por conta da casa.

"DIGA ALGUMA COISA, SEU MOLUSCO SUPERDESENVOLVIDO!", meu cérebro berrava desesperado. E eu não conseguia falar nada. A vontade de dar um soco na minha própria cara crescia cada vez mais, principalmente quando Nymphadora me trouxe um grande copo de suco e eu só pude sussurrar um envergonhado "muito obrigado". Fiquei lá, bebericando o suco devagar, olhando de vez em quando para ela, aquela visão do paraíso.

Depois de algum tempo, eu a vi vestindo um chamativo casaco roxo e saindo. De repente, uma idéia muito idiota me passou pela cabeça. Deixei algumas moedas sobre a mesa e saí, seguindo-a. As sombras da noite me escondiam, mas de qualquer forma não fui longe: ela morava a pouca distância dali, num prédio baixo de dois ou três andares. Me escondi atrás de uma lixeira e a vi entrando. Estava tudo bem. Apesar de ter a certeza mais absoluta de que ela não me via, de certa forma eu queria que ela me visse, e sorrisse de novo. Depois que ela desapareceu, voltei à realidade, e voltei para a minha casa, pensando no maior e mais intenso amor platônico que eu já tivera na vida: a garota de cabelos rosa chamada Nymphadora Tonks.

_Working late in diner Citylite, **(Trabalhando até tarde no restaurante Citylite,)**_

_I see that you get home alright **(Eu vejo que você chegou em casa bem)**  
Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me **(Me certifico que você não me vê, esperando que você me veja)**_

Voltei no outro dia, mais cedo, quando o restaurante estava abrindo, dessa vez decidido a conseguir um emprego lá. Foi bem rápido: o gerente estava impressionado com a minha ficha, e com as excelentes indicações que havia lá. Eu só era demitido dos empregos onde trabalhava por ficar "doente" uma vez por mês, mas ele dissera que aquilo não era problema, afinal eu iria apenas fazer a contabilidade do lugar. "Começo imediato", ele fizera questão de enfatizar, e logo me levou para o salão principal para me apresentar aos outros empregados.

Todos foram muito simpáticos e receptivos comigo. Quando chegou a vez de Nymphadora, porém, eu gelei por dentro. Minhas pernas amoleceram, e meu impulso era sair correndo dali. Mas ela sorriu para mim – outra vez – e disse:

–Ah, você é o cara do suco de laranja. Muito prazer, Nymphadora Tonks, mas por favor me chame só de Tonks, eu detesto meu primeiro nome.

–Muito prazer, sou Remo Lupin – ora, eu tinha que dizer algo, e ela tinha que saber pelo menos o meu nome, se eu quisesse ter alguma chance.

–Tonks está estudando para entrar para a Academia de Aurores, e vai prestar os exames no fim do ano – disse o gerente, orgulhoso de sua empregada – Ela é muito expansiva e simpática, por isso se dá bem com a clientela.

"Com certeza", pensei eu, "principalmente com idiotas como eu".

–Bem, você pode passar o dia aqui, mas a partir de amanhã seu trabalho é no escritório nos fundos, está bem? – o chefe disse – Assim, você vai conhecendo melhor os seus colegas. Até mais!

Sentei-me em uma das mesas, observando os outros funcionários. Ainda não havia clientes, por isso algumas das garçonetes, incluindo Tonks, sentaram-se na mesma mesa que eu, e me metralharam de perguntas. Passei uma manhã agradável, e quando os clientes começaram a aparecer resolvi pelo menos causar uma boa primeira impressão: servi uma ou outra mesa, com a ajuda paciente das outras garotas. Rapidamente fui me acostumando ao ritmo de lá, e por uns tempos tirei Tonks da cabeça, me preocupando mais com pratos, copos e contas. Apesar de cansativo, era divertido, e terminei o turno do almoço com umas boas gorjetas.

Depois, ajudei com a limpeza. Regra número 1 do cara solteiro: saiba se virar. Isso inclui saber cozinhar, varrer o chão, lavar a louça e tirar o pó, e impedir que a sua casa vire um depósito de lixo. Por sorte, eu sabia essa regra muito bem, e fiz um excelente trabalho. Mas quando eu resolvi pegar um copo d'água, percebi algo que foi como um soco no estômago.

Tonks piscava para mim.

Isso pode parecer idiotice, mas eu a vi claramente piscando para mim. O sentimento de amor platônico voltava com força total. Era como nos contos de fada, em que a princesa tenta chamar a atenção do príncipe encantado piscando gentilmente para ele. Poxa, mas eu nunca vou ser um príncipe encantado. De certa forma, eu vi um reflexo de mim nos olhos dela. Talvez eu nunca venha a ser mais do que um sapo raquítico e feio, mas talvez um dia eu tenha uma bela princesa ao meu lado.

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye **(Às vezes me pergunto por quê você me olha e pisca seu olho)**  
You can't be acting like my Dana (can you?) **(Você não pode estar agindo como minha Dana (você pode?))**  
I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then **(Eu a vejo no restaurante Citylite servindo todos aqueles jantares e então)**  
I see reflections of me in your eyes, oh please **(Vejo meu reflexo em seus olhos, oh, por favor)**  
_

Bem, voltamos ao conflito pessoal, quando uma parte da sua mente diz pra você fazer uma coisa e a outra parte diz pra você ficar onde está. As pessoas cuja parte dominante é a que diz "mexa essa bunda e vá de uma vez" são as mais sortudas. Já as pessoas como eu, em que o lado covarde costuma levar a melhor, ficam só olhando, mentalmente implorando para que o outro tenha um insight e tome a iniciativa que você mesmo é incapaz de tomar.

Talvez você saiba o que é isso, talvez não. Mas a verdade é que é horrível você ficar vendo uma pessoa de quem você gosta muito, vê-la rir, ouvi-la falar, ficar vendo como é bonito o movimento dos cabelos, ou como as mãos são delicadas, enquanto no seu íntimo você sabe que se mataria se soubesse que, com isso, ela iria até você, e lhe diria as palavras que você está tão desesperado para ouvir. Tudo o que você queria é que aquela pessoa olhasse para você, e lhe falasse, e lhe desse margem para que você dissesse o que tem que dizer, para que o final da história fosse "e eles viveram felizes para sempre".

É uma droga ser tímido, eu posso dizer isso com toda a certeza para você. Não importa o quanto aquela pessoa a quem você deseja e ama tanto seja especial, sua timidez o impede de dar o primeiro passo. E, assim, tudo o que lhe resta é ficar olhando, rezando, esperando que seus pensamentos sejam ouvidos e atendidos.

_Talk to me, show some pity **(Fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade)**  
You touch me in many, many ways **(Você me toca de muitos jeitos)**  
But I'm shy can't you see **(Mas sou tímido você não vê)**  
_

Me arrependi amargamente de ter aceitado aquele emprego, depois. A partir do segundo dia, eu só ia para o salão principal se não pudesse mesmo evitar, mas mesmo assim era difícil fugir dos olhos claros de Tonks. Descobri, depois, que ela era prima em segundo grau de Sirius, um antigo amigo meu, do qual não quero falar agora. Lembro-me que, na época da primeira Ordem da Fênix, ela era jovem demais para ingressar, mas eu nunca havia falado com ela. Para ser sincero, eu nem sabia direito que ela existia, mas naquele momento as coisas eram muito diferentes.

O que eu sentia por ela me queimava por dentro. Não era uma coisa física, ela era muito bonita, mas eu não a queria daquele jeito. Não. Eu queria alguém do meu lado para o resto da vida, alguém que eu pudesse amar e proteger para sempre. Me sentia capaz de tudo por ela, não importavam as conseqüências. Apesar de tudo, era incapaz de persegui-la, de simplesmente falar com ela. Nem sei se ela sentia alguma coisa por mim naquela época, mas também não fiquei muito interessado em saber.

Me empenhava ao máximo no meu novo emprego, mas a presença dela perto de mim, tão próxima e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, me faziam quase desejar a lua cheia. E quando ela estava próxima, eu já sentia seus efeitos sobre mim, não como lobisomem, mas como um idiota tímido perdidamente apaixonado. Eu passava mais tempo no salão do restaurante depois do expediente, tomando alguma coisa, às vezes lendo o jornal ou quadrinhos trouxas. Não preciso nem dizer que isso era um simples disfarce. Sempre, por trás de qualquer papel ou caneca, eu a via, sorridente e disposta, como se ela sorrisse para mim. Talvez... Eu nunca saberei.

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well **(Obcecado por você, seu jeito, bem,)**  
anyway "I would any day die for you", **(de qualquer forma "Um dia morrerei por você",)**  
I write on paper and erased away **(Eu escrevo em um papel e apago depois)**  
Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies **(Continuo sentado no restaurante Citylite, bebendo café ou lendo mentiras)**  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you **(Viro meu rosto e posso vê-la, pode ser mesmo você)**  
_

Por fim, a primeira lua cheia chegou. Saí do trabalho mais cedo, como se carregasse o mundo nas costas, e me tranquei num pequeno porão. A transformação em lobisomem é, sem dúvida, uma das coisas mais dolorosas que existem. É como se você estivesse sendo virado do avesso, e então cada parte do seu corpo é esticada e torcida de uma forma quase insuportável.

Quando começa, você sempre sente que não vai mais suportar e vai morrer ali mesmo, todo torcido. É quando você perde totalmente o senso de humanidade, e passa a ser um monstro perigoso até para si mesmo.

O pior de tudo é que você se lembra exatamente de como foi, e de qualquer barbaridade que tenha feito nesse meio-tempo. E naquela noite eu destruí o porão inteiro. De todas as transformações, creio que essa foi a mais difícil e dolorosa. Mas uma coisa me surpreendeu: foi a primeira vez que consegui manter pelo menos um pouquinho da minha mente humana. Fiquei pensando no que aconteceria comigo, se Tonks descobrisse o monstro que eu era. Na certa, ela me odiaria...

Por fim, depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, a manhã chegara. Eu voltei à minha forma humana, mas estava exausto e muito machucado. Na noite seguinte, a mesma coisa, e na outra também. Percebi que conseguia manter a clareza de pensamento, mas isso não queria dizer que era capaz de controlar as minhas ações, e quanto mais eu controlava minha mente, mais minhas garras ficavam incontroláveis.

Por fim, na noite da última transformação, algo aconteceu. Enquanto anoitecia, ouvi batidas na porta, e tive receio de abrir. Quando estava naquele estado, mantinha a porta sempre trancada, mas um impulso irresistível me fez pelo menos perguntar quem era.

–Sou eu, Tonks – respondeu, do outro lado – Vim ver como você está. Eu até fiz uma torta!

–Vá embora! – disse, num tom mais ríspido do que eu gostaria. Depois, me corrigi – Por favor, vá embora, eu não estou me sentindo bem!

–Ora essa, é só uma torta! Abra a porta, por favor! – ela parecia impaciente, e eu, estúpido como sou, abri a porta.

Quando ela me viu, fez uma expressão de pena e choque tão gritante que eu tive vontade de sumir. Eu estava sem camisa: meu peito, braços e costas estavam tão machucados e ardiam tanto que eu não conseguia deixar nada sobre eles, nem sequer um curativo. Meu rosto também estava arranhado, e tinha olheiras enormes. Eu olhei fundo nos olhos dela, e disse, sentindo-me arrasado:

–Espantada? Bem, eu só fico assim nos bons dias, sabe... – de todos os momentos, aquele era o que eu menos queria que ela me visse.

–O que... o que aconteceu? – ela olhou para mim, penalizada, mas depois, com um ar mais resoluto, disse – Sente-se aí!

–O que vai fazer? – eu disse, mas ela já havia sumido na direção do banheiro. Voltou de lá com um vidro de álcool e algodão, e com a varinha conjurou um grande rolo de ataduras e esparadrapo.

Então, com delicadeza, ela limpou cada arranhão e o envolveu em ataduras macias. Seus dedos eram leves e delicados, e eu no máximo sentia o álcool tocar os ferimentos. Depois, ela olhou para mim e sorriu, suspirando. Ela parecia mais madura e adulta do que nunca, mas sem perder aquela alegria jovial que a circundava. Então, ela se aproximou lentamente de mim e me beijou.

Tenho certeza de que, naquele momento, eu fui até a lua e voltei. Foi algo tão intenso, tão belo, tão grandioso e tão singelo que é impossível descrever. Tudo o que posso dizer foi que, naquele momento, vi que os olhos de Tonks atravessaram toda a escala cromática em questão de segundos.  
Por fim, ela se desvencilhou de mim, e sorrimos um para o outro. Seus olhos agora estavam cor-de-laranja, e os cabelos ficaram num tom de rosa ainda mais berrante. Ela estava linda, como sempre. Eu disse:

–Você tem um ótimo gosto para cores, sabia?

Ela se viu num espelho, e riu do próprio reflexo. Disse para mim:

–Sabe, eu sou uma bruxa metamorfa, mas acho que isso não é segredo para ninguém... E adoro cor-de-rosa, só não consigo deixar meus olhos nessa cor.

–Eles ficaram cor-de-rosa – eu respondi, rindo – E azuis, vermelhos, verdes, roxos, amarelos...

Naquele momento, senti que toda a minha timidez se evaporava. E disse claramente:

–Tonks, eu te amo!

Ela me abraçou, e eu correspondi. Nunca me senti tão seguro em minha vida, tão extraordinário. Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, e disse que também me amava, e que queria ter uma vida ao meu lado...

Mas então algo aconteceu. Senti aquela dor insuportável tomar conta de mim, e no momento seguinte eu já era o monstro em que me tornava toda lua cheia. Tonks, acuada contra a parede, me olhou com uma expressão de ódio e terror, mas eu não era humano. Eu não sabia. Tudo o que eu queria era matá-la, embora minha mente dissesse para tentar assumir o controle, mas eu não conseguia. Em questão de segundos, eu pulei sobre ela e a ataquei, estraçalhando-a parte por parte, sentindo seu sangue em minhas mandíbulas, e quando avancei em sua garganta vi sua expressão de pânico... Mas eu não podia parar, mesmo que minha mente me dissesse o contrário, eu tinha que continuar atacando-a, destruindo-a, matando a quem eu mais amava...

Nesse momento, eu acordei, banhado em suor. Vi que estava na primeira noite após a minha transformação e que ainda estava da mesma maneira que estava de manhã. Graças a Deus Tonks não estava lá, eu pensei, sentindo um alívio que só quem teve um sonho muito ruim conhece. Mas então um pensamento me veio à cabeça.

Agora, além de ser tímido demais para dizer o que eu sentia a Tonks, eu sabia o que poderia acontecer se por um acaso ela aceitasse ficar comigo. Eu a machucaria, a faria sofrer, poderia até mesmo matá-la, e jamais me perdoaria se fizesse qualquer mal a ela, por menor que fosse. De qualquer forma, eu estaria para sempre acorrentado a ela, deixando-a levar de mim toda a força que quisesse.

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you **(Eu vejo, não posso tê-la, não posso deixá-la lá porque às vezes deverei vê-la)**  
But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains **(Mas não entendo como você pode me manter aprisionado)**  
And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave **(E a cada hora acordado, sinto você tirando forças de mim e não posso ir)**  
Repeating the scener over again **(Repetindo a cena de novo)**_

Então, naquela mesma noite, tomei minha decisão.

Me mudei de lá, e pedi demissão do restaurante Citylite. Peguei um trem em direção a Dublin, Irlanda, e me estabeleci por lá. É claro que a minha timidez se transformou em covardia, mas eu preferia amar alguém que ficara do outro lado de uma fronteira do que amar alguém que eu mesmo havia matado. Não disse para onde iria a ninguém, muito menos a Tonks, e tentei abandonar tudo o que me prendia à minha antiga vida.  
Mas é claro que as coisas não são tão simples assim. Mesmo estando longe, seus olhos, e o meu reflexo neles, me perseguia. Eu ainda a amava, agora mais do que nunca. E queria fugir, ir para algum lugar que a maior das minhas paixões não pudesse me acompanhar. Se, antes, eu queria que ela falasse comigo, agora eu desejava que ela jamais se lembrasse de mim outra vez.

_I see your beautifull smile and I would like to run away from **(Eu vejo seu lindo sorriso e gostaria de fugir dos)**  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please **(Meus reflexos em seus olhos, oh, por favor)**  
Talk to me, show some pity **(Fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade)**  
You touch me in many, many ways **(Você me toca de muitos jeitos)**  
But I'm shy can't you see **(Mas sou tímido você não vê)**  
_

Depois algum tempo, fiquei sabendo que ela havia sido aprovada com louvor na Academia de Aurores, e que passaria três anos estudando e treinando. Fiquei feliz, aquele era um sonho que ela realizava. Quanto a mim, comecei a trabalhar entre os trouxas, como tradutor, ganhando apenas o suficiente para não morrer de fome. Mas, depois da minha temporada no restaurante Citylite, nunca mais fui o mesmo. Continuei sendo tímido, sim, continuei amando Tonks, sim, mas me senti mais maduro, mais velho, mais sábio.

Ah, sim, fui convidado para ministrar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Dumbledore foi mesmo muito generoso, eu estava esperando para voltar a fazer algo pelo mundo mágico. E vou conhecer o Harry, filho de um outro amigo meu, Tiago... Só torço para ele não ser tão igual assim ao pai, eu jamais gostaria de ser o professor de um clone de Tiago Potter.

Mas algo me diz que, em breve, Tonks e eu vamos nos encontrar de novo. Ela vai estar mais velha, mais madura, e eu já saberei melhor o que fazer. Talvez nós não terminemos assim, e haja algo mais. Quem sabe um dia... e quem sabe esse dia não esteja tão distante...

Mas até lá, ficarei apenas vendo belos reflexos em olhos claros, fazendo com que eu sinta que, mesmo que ainda seja o sapo, talvez eu seja o príncipe encantado da bela princesa de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

_Oh baby talk to me, show some pity **(Oh, baby, fale comigo, mostre alguma piedade)**  
You touch me in many, many ways **(Você me toca de muitos jeitos)**  
But I'm shy can't you **(Mas sou tímido você não)**  
I'm shy can't you **(Sou tímido você não)**  
I'm shy can't you see **(Sou tímido você não vê)**_

_N/A: Bem, espero que tenham gostado da minha fic. Ela tem muito de mim, muito da minha própria personalidade, e espero que vocês tenham achado adequado o começo da história de Remo e Tonks. Fala sério, eles formam um casalzinho muito lindo!_

_Ah, claro, deixem REVIEWS pra mim. Eu amo reviews, e imploro pra vocês deixarem pelo menos um, mesmo que seja para xingar a minha fic, ta? Obrigado e um abraço!_


End file.
